Lets Not Pretend
by dannidannicat31
Summary: When Larxene and Axel have fun, Zexion is out to get Axel. Will love drive him to far, or can Larxene stop him. LarxenexZexion-Larxion


The Savage Nymph walked pacidly down the hall, no way she was going to get caught, especially by..._him_. She had loved him at one point, but as he kept telling her, they could Never Love. She couldn't bare to see him, not after what she and Axel did. She knew that he knew about it, and she knew he would try to get her back.

She made it in front of her door and sighed with relief, She had made it. She opened her door and stood shocked in the door way. There he was, on her bed, reading his book. She wanted to close the door and run down the hallway but she stood there frozen. She watched as he sighed and set his book down. He looked at her, sadness, guilt, and dissappointment flashed in his eyes. He removed his glasses and got off the bed and slowly walked over to her. She gulped.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into the room. It seemed as through magic closed the door. He pushed her onto the bed, but he remained standing. "Why?" The simple word slipped from his mouth. Larxene avoided his gaze. "I-I don't know." She said, a tear slid down her cheek. "Did you not..." He didn't finish, why would he? "Zexion..I-I" She started but stopped when the tears poured down her cheeks. "You didn't and I didn't either." He was becoming shocked from his words but he was right, A nobody could not love.

He so badly wanted to reach out and caress her angelic face but his hand stayed put at his side.

"Your right." She said, she had stopped crying and excepted the truth. "I didn't lo-love you," She said, stumbiling on love. "but you loved me." She said, more sets of tears escaped down her cheeks. Zexion said nothing, he was to shocked. Not once in his life did he hear these words. "I _used_ to love you." He said, she flinched, his words stung her. She stood up and walked over to him. "Let pretend, lets pretend that this never happened, that we never liked eachother, that _we_ never _were_." She had become angry with herself. He turned his head away from her. "Fine." That last word was the last Larxene could take of Zexion, she stormed out of her own room and down the hall. Frustrated tears poured down her cheeks.

Zexion though, was not finished. He walked down the hallway, almost like a preadtor searching for his prey. He spotted him, his enemy, his compeator. To bad he was with Roxas. Zexion walked silently over to the two. "Hello." He said, almost shooting a death glare at Axel. "Hey Zexion." They said together. "Roxas, could I spreak to Axel...privetly." Zexion asked, trying to be as calm as possible. "Sure." Roxas said before walking away. Zexion couldn't hold it in much longer, his hands wrapped around his neck, his hands gripping tightly. "What...The..." Axel gasped. "Shut up!" Zexion shouted.

Larxene heard Zexion shout this and glanced in the direction she heard it. She gasped at what she saw and ran down the hallway. She tried to calm Zexion down, she gripped his mustle which was surprisingly strong, but he didn't stop chocking Axel. "Zexion! Zexion! Zexion Please!" Larxene shouted, still Zexion didn't budge. She had no choice, she kissed him. Stunned Zexion relesed his grip on Axel. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in, deeping the kiss. Larxene's hands gripped Zexion's wrist. She pulled away from him, her eyes were closed but the expression on her face was...disappointment. Axel's arm wrapped around Larxene's waist. "Thanks for saving my life...babe." He said, kissing her cheek. Zexion stood there, shocked and confused. "It never happened." She said before walking off with Axel. Zexion wasn't going to let this happen, again. He gripped Larxene's shoulder and spun her around.

"No, Lets not pretend." He said, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. Larxene gave in, she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

Zexion breathed silently. Larxene on the other hand was barealy able to breath, she was so exsasted. Her head rested on his bare chest. "I love you." He said. "I Love..You Too." She said between breaths.

_Lets Not pretend that we don't love each other_


End file.
